Upstead oneshot
by ladybug89
Summary: Just an idea I had running through my head of what Happened after the events of episode 7x10. Fluffy little one shot.


**AN: Hey everyone! This is my first story posted in a LONNNGGG time so I apologize if it's a little rough. But that scene at the end of 7x10 just hit me right in the feels. You could tell Jay had a feeling what Hailey was going to say and he wanted her to say it. This is just my little one shot of what would happen after that scene.**

Jay Halstead was resting on the couch in his living room. Medical leave was slowly driving him insane. He wondered what the unit was up to especially his partner. Hailey had driven him home from the hospital and had been over several times in the two weeks he had been home but he missed her. He missed her all the time lately.

Hailey Upton took a deep breath. Don't be stupid she told herself. You're going to check on your partner stop being nervous. Yeah she reminded herself the partner you just realized you're in love with. Also if you were just checking on him there would have been no need to make sure your hair and makeup looked good before leaving and putting on a cute outfit. One more deep breath and then Hailey knocked on the door.

Jay went and unlocked the apartment door and smiled at the person standing there. "Hey Hailey."

"Hi Jay. So I could make up a lie about being in the neighborhood but I came to check on you. I brought Greek donuts." Hailey said holding up the pink box wrapped in bakery twine. She looked at his face and saw the bruises and cuts were slowly healing.

"Oh that sounds awesome. Come in you want some coffee I was just about to start the pot?" Jay watched the woman he was in love with walk into the apartment and was suddenly very thankful he was wearing a navy blue t-shirt and blue and green plaid pajama pants and not some of the silly patterned ones his brother had given him for Christmas.

"Yeah sure. So how are you feeling?"

"Good, feel like I'm slowly starting to get better." Jay said as he grabbed two mugs out of the cabinet. "Just been a lot of resting and a lot of watching TV. Department doctor says I can come back limited duty in like a week."

"That's great news. So what are we watching?"

"Um I mean if you have a recommendation I'm all for it. Only bright side about being stuck home is I'm finally caught up on everything. Even started watching some weird show Ruzek recommended. That was a mistake."

Jay poured each of them a mug while Hailey grabbed the sugar and milk. Once the coffees were prepared and Hailey grabbed both mugs and Jay carried over the box of Greek donuts. They settled on the couch as Jay pulled the remote from out of his sling so Hailey could pick what they were watching.

After about an hour of watching Jay shifted so he was facing his partner. It was now or never he figured. "So what were you going to tell me in the hospital?"

"What?"

"When I was getting ready to leave. Remember you said that when I was surgery you realized you had to tell me something? Then my phone went off?"

"Oh." Hailey said taking a sip of her coffee and waved her hand dismissively. "Nothing, forget I said anything."

Jay reached over and took the mug from her hands and put it on the coffee table. "Hailey." He held one of her hands with his non-sling hand. "Unless I'm completely off base here. I'm pretty sure I know what you were going to say."

"Jay…"

"Hailey listen to me please. When you said you had to tell me something I realized I was hoping what it was so I'm just going to say something. Hailey, I have feelings for you. I think I have for a while but I just couldn't admit it. I know workplace relationships screw things up but I had to tell you. It took almost dying to realize but I needed you to know how I feel."

Hailey gave his hand a little squeeze. "I was going to tell you I have feelings for you too." She saw Jay's face light up with a smile and was happy she was the one to do it. She closed the gap and kissed him. What started as a sweet kiss quickly turned passionate. Hailey's arms wrapped around Jay's neck while he used his good arm to pull her into his lap.

After about a minute Jay pulled his lips away. "Hailey."

"I'm sorry I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, no the opposite. That kiss made me feel better than I have in days. Just if that kept going I don't think I would be able to stop. I don't want to do anything to screw this up. I don't want to rush this."

"I don't want to screw this up either. I was terrified telling you was going to ruin our partnership."

"Me too." Jay said pulling her in for another kiss. "But this is way better."

They spent the rest of the afternoon going back and forth between talking, watching TV and occasionally kissing. Hailey insisted on cooking dinner for the two of them because of Jay's injury.

As the night wore on they were lying on the couch when Hailey's phone chimed with a text message. After replying to the message from her brother she saw the clock on the phone. "Jay it's already midnight."

"Damn the day went fast." He said as he gave her a peck on the cheek.

"I should start getting ready to leave."

"No, stay." Jay looked at her using his best puppy dog eyes.

"You want to go slow but you want me to stay the night?" Hailey jokingly asked him.

"You know I don't mean it like that. I just don't want you to go. You can borrow some of my pajamas even though they'll be really big on you. I'll sleep on the couch."

"Jay you just got shot, you are not sleeping on the couch." Hailey grabbed his good hand and pulled him off the couch. "We can share your bed."

They went into Jay's bedroom and he pulled open the drawer he kept pajamas in. He pulled out pajama pants and t-shirts for himself and Hailey. "So the shirt is going to be big but if you roll the pajama pants you should be fine.

"Jay do you need help changing?"

"You trying to get me naked, Upton?"

"Shut up." Hailey said while giving him a kiss. "I just thought with the bandages and everything."

Jay gave her a slightly cocky smile. "I mean if you want to help then yes I could." Hailey laughed as Jay indicated where to grab the clean bandages as he started to yank his shirt off. Hailey went to swap the bandages out and heard a sharp intake of breath from Jay.

"You ok?"

"Yeah that wasn't from the pain."

Hailey couldn't help smiling and once she helped Jay get his shirt back on she ran into the bathroom to change. Walking back out in the too big pajamas she saw Jay had already climbed into the bed.

"So how do I look?"

"Beautiful as always."

Hailey got into bed next to Jay on his good side.

"Night Jay."

"Good night Hailey." They feel asleep Hailey curled up against Jay's uninjured side.

**AN: Thank you everyone for reading. Drop a review if you have some time.**


End file.
